A washing machine is an apparatus used for washing and cleaning laundry by friction between laundry and washing water. During operation, a water tub containing the laundry rotates to generate the friction. Typically, a drum washing machine cleans laundry by lifting and dropping the laundry while the washing tub rotates; a vertical-shaft washing machine generates a strong water flow for washing the laundry through the rotation of a washing tub.
A washing machine discharges water from the washing tub to the outside after the washing cycle. The water can then recycle back to the washing tub. However after a washing cycle, washing water can be discharged from the water tub (e.g., in a spin-dry cycle) and drained out of the washing machine. Washing water discharged from the washing tub is either returned to the washing tub via a branch part through a return device in a return process or drained out of the washing machine via the branch part through a drain device in a spin-dry process.
To prevent extraneous materials in the water from clogging the water paths coupled to the return device and the drain device, a filter is installed within the branch part to filter the loose materials, such as dirt, small objects, or the like.
Unfortunately, according to the conventional art, the filter used in the branch part tends to restrict the water flow, thereby causing the drain process to be slow.